Kyoryu Red
is the Kyoryuger partner of Zyudenryu #1, Gabutyra, bearing the title of . King civilian.png|Daigo Kiryu, the first Kyoryu Red Captain Marvelous.PNG|'Captain Marvelous', Gokai Red, would become Kyoryu Red through the Gokai Change. DFB Red.jpg|'Juyong Kwon' Brave Kyoryu Red Dai-kun Red.jpg|Dai-kun, Kyoryu Navy of the Future Kyoryugers and later the second Kyoryu Red Kyoryu Red Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'Gabricalibur': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Gaburivolver. **'Gaburu Cannon': The combined form of the Gaburivolver and GabriCalibur. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi: **'1 - Gabutyra''' (x6): Main battery-like devices that is the source of Kyoryu Red's powers and is used to summon Gabutyra. Mecha *Zyudenryu #1: Gabutyra - Armed On= is Kyoryu Red's extension form which Daigo accessed by using two copies of the Gabutyra Zyudenchi in his Gaburivolver. Sporting spiky silver armor across his right arm, Armed On gives Kyoryu Red access to his Zyuden Arms weapon, the Gabutyra Fang. When Dai-kun became the second Kyoryu Red in 2114, he required only one Gabutyra Zyudenchi to transform into this mode, bypassing his default form. Alternatively, Kyoryu Red can use a Spirit Ranger version of the Plezuon Zyudenchi to arm himself with the Plezuon Rocket. ;Arsenal *Gabutyra Fang *Plezuon Rocket *'Zyudenchi: **'1 - Gabutyra': Main battery-like device that is the source of Kyoryu Red's powers and is used to summon Gabutyra. **'9 - Plezuon Spirit Ranger Purple ver.' - Double= is a double-armed form of Armed On which Daigo accessed with the W'' Gabutyra Zyudenchi. Sporting spiky armor, now gold instead of silver, across both his arms, Kyoryu Red is armed with two Gabutyra Fangs. This form is exclusive to the movie ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music. Double Armed On's finishing technique is the , where Kyoryu Red throws jabs at breakneck speeds, ending with a powerful blow to the face. Gaburu Armed On also appears in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. As a bonus, new players who register through this link will get Kyoryu Red Double Armed Mode as their first character once the game is launched on Summer 2013. It has also been added to the arcade game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O. Unlike Hyper Shinkenger which debuted in Shinkenger's movie, Double Armed On ultimately never appeared in the series itself. ;Arsenal *Gabutyra Fang: Main Weapon. *'Zyudenchi: **'W - Double': Battery-like device that evolved from a Gabutyra battery and is used to access '''Double Armed Mode'. - Deinosgrander= is a further extension of Armed On (normally used by Kyoryu Black) which Daigo accessed by using the Deinosgrander Zyudenchi. The Deinosgrander armor consists of double gold spike armors on both arms and claws on the hands in the stylized image of Deinosgrander's head, with the longer upper jaw acting as the left claw, and the smaller bottom jaw acting as the right claw. When the Deinosgrander claws are clutched together and the Gaburivolver's trigger is pulled, the user can drill through layers of solid rock, as well as underground, in a fashion similar to the "death-roll" technique crocodilians use. ;Arsenal *'Deinosgrander' *'Gaburivolver' *'Zyudenchi: **'12 - Deinosgrander''' - }} - Gabutyra Human= When Daigo as Kyoryu Red tried to power up with the Carnival Zyudenchi via his Gaburivolver, it accidentally caused him to turn into a ; essentially a were-dinosaur, a human that thinks and behaves as a dinosaur. In this form he is constantly in a tyrannosaur-like stance and possesses heightened senses and reflexes. His helmet also functions as a dinosaur's head would, with the mouth design behaving like an actual mouth when roaring or biting. This form is distinguishable from Daigo's normal form by his helmet's silver mouth plate becoming black. / - Carnival= is the form accessed when Daigo changed Gabutyra with the Carnival Zyudenchi to change him into the Gabutyra De Carnival/Minityra. In this form, Daigo's strength and energy levels has gone through the roof, allowing him to combat tough foes on more even grounds. The Gabutyra design on his chest is not for show: it can come alive and bite down on anything when Kyoryu Red wills it to, and it can extend itself for a few feet to chomp on a hapless and most likely taken-back foe. Also, Kyoryu Red can used the , where Kyoryu Red jumps at the foe and does a jumping sideways rapid kick, generating a Brave construct of a Gabutyra jaw chomping on a target until his foot actually makes contact with the target. To disengage the Carnival transformation, Kyoryu Red needs to take out the Carnival Battery out from the De Carnival/Minityra, allowing Gabutyra to return into his original Zyudenryu size. Later on, it is revealed that Carnival allows Kyoryu Red to utilize the others' Zyudenchi to manifest arm attachments akin to the Zyudenryu by using the Gabutyra De Carnival as a catalyst, making him essentially a man-sized Kyoryuzin with the command of . ;Arsenal *'Gaburi Carnival' **'Gaburivolver' **'Gabutyra De Carnival': The Overcharge Mode of Gabutyra. Can transform in-between Live and Gun Modes. *'Zyudenchi: **'1+ - Carnival': Battery-like device that is used to access Carnival Form. **'1 - Gabutyra': Battery-like device used to finalize any Biting Changes. **'2 - Parasagun: Battery-like device used to equip the '''Parasa Beam Gun Arm on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses Western Carnival when followed by the Zakutor Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'3 - Stegotchi': Battery-like device that is used to equip the Stegotchi Shield Arm on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses Samba Carnival when followed by the Dricera Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'4 - Zakutor': Battery-like device that is used to equip the Zakutor Sword Arm on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses Western Carnival when preceeded by the Parasagun Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'5 - Dricera': Battery-like device that is used to equip the Dricera Drill Arm on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses either Samba Carnival when preceeded by the Stegochi Zyudenchi or Macho Carnival when preceeded by the Ankydon Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'7 - Ankydon': Battery-like device that is used to equip the Ankydon Hammer Arm on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses either Macho Carnival when followed by the Dricera Zyudenchi or Kung-Fu Carnival when followed by the Bunpachy Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'8 - Bunpachy': Battery-like device that is used to equip the Bunpachy Ball Arm on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses Kung-Fu Carnival when preceeded by the Ankydon Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'9 - Plezuon Spirit Ranger Purple ver.': Battery-like device used to equip the Plezu Cannon Arm on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses TV-Maga Carnival when followed by the Ankydon Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'00 - Tobaspino': Battery-like device that is used to equip the Spino Defenser Arm on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm and Spino Boomerang in Kyoryu Red Carnival's left or right hand depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses Samba Carnival Special when preceeded by the Stegochi Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'V - Victory' - A transparent silver Zyudenchi showing the icons for Zyudenryus 1-5. When used in the Gabutyra De Carnival, it unleashes a finishing attack that combines the power of the first five of the Ten Great Zyudenryu. :Used by Daigo: Episodes 27-34, 36, Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, 37-40, 42-44, 47-48, ToQger vs. Kyoryuger :Used by Dai-kun: 100 Years After - Samba= is the Carnival Biting Change of Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Stegotchi Shield on his right arm and the Dricera Drill on his left arm. Used by Daigo: Episodes 29, 38 - Western= is the Carnival Biting Change of Kyoryuzin Western. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Parasa Beam Gun on his right arm and the Zakutor Sword on his left arm. :Used by Daigo: Episodes 29, 39-40 :Used by Dai-kun: 100 Years After - Macho= is the Carnival Biting Change of Kyoryuzin Macho. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Ankydon Hammer on his right arm and the Dricera Drill on his left arm. Used by Daigo: Episodes 29-30, 33.5 - Kung-Fu= is the Carnival Biting Change of Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Ankydon Hammer on his right arm and the Bunpachy Ball on his left arm. Used by Daigo: Episodes 29, 31, 36 - Samba Special= is a Carnival Biting Change using Stegotchi and Tobaspino's Beast Batteries. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red wields the Spino Boomerang in his right hand, the Spino Defenser in his left hand, and is armed with the Stegotchi Shield on his right arm. Used by Daigo: Episode 39 - TV-Maga= In this currently unknown Carnival Biting Change of a hypothetical Kyoryuzin combo, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Plezu Cannon on his right arm and the Ankydon Hammer on his left arm. Used by Daigo: Dinosaur Encyclopedia DVD - }} }} Ranger Keys is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Red, into Kyoryu Red. - Kyoryu Red Carnival= A was also released. This makes Kyoryu Red the only Sentai hero to have an official Ranger Key of his Super Form made, as no such Ranger Keys appeared in either the toyline or in-series, not even when the Gokaigers transformed into past Super Rangers in their finale. }} Notes *All Japanese variations of Kyoryu Red are portrayed by Ryo Ryusei. Appearances *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER'' * Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen }} Category:Sentai Rangers with more than one identity Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Kyoryu Super Sentai